


Terrified excitement

by akirasun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirasun/pseuds/akirasun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac is scared that he will be to his kid what his father was to him. All he needs is a little reassurance that no one, not even Derek, really knows what they are doing most of the  time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrified excitement

To say that Isaac was terrified beyond any words would be an understatement. It had nothing to do with the responsibility of taking care of a child or the financial pressure of raising a kid. If the experience of his own childhood was anything to go by, Isaac was scared to death that he would turn out just like his own father. It wasn't like he had a great example of what fatherhood should be or what he should expect out of the deal, considering all the shit he'd suffered at the hands of his own. Allison, on the other hand, seemed to be taking her pregnancy and pending motherhood like a duck takes to water.

"Isaac, come on, we eventually have to give this kid a name! We might as well start coming up with the short list of the ones we like so when the time comes, we can make the final decision!" Allison chastised lightly. She slowly leaved through her book of baby names and occasionally highlighted one that she liked. "What about Kevin? It means kind, gentle, and handsome. If he turns out anything like you, the name will be a perfect fit." Isaac gave her a non-committal shrug at the suggestion and huffed in frustration at his own swirling negative series of thoughts. Allison walked around behind her husband and leaned against his back with her chin resting against Isaac's shoulder.

"I don't want to be to this kid what my dad was to me. It's not like that I don't care or won't care about the kid, I'm terrified that I'll be just as cold and harsh as he was," Isaac admitted softly. Allison traced at his collar bone in a soothing gesture while placing an occasional kiss on his long neck. "I wouldn't be able to stand myself if I did something like that."

"You are 100 times the man your father was and you will be an awesome dad because you are an awesome husband. Don't stress yourself like this because of your dad and try to put your focus on your son, yeah?" Allison offered with a wide, toothy smile. Isaac swiveled his computer chair around and tugged at her hands until she fell gracefully into his lap. He palmed at her swollen belly that housed their son and grinned despite himself. "Maybe you should talk to Derek? Stiles said that he was a nervous wreck during his pregnancy and now Derek seems to have taken to being a father quite well. Talk to him and see what he has to say." She placed a small kiss on his lips before passing him his phone with an almost commanding look.

"Anything for you, my love," Isaac agreed. She slid off his lap as Isaac pressed his phone to his ear and waited for Derek to answer. A loud crash greeted him first then a loud shout from Derek as he hissed in pain.

"Hold on a second, Isaac. Jessie, go outside and play, yeah? Those toys are meant to be played with in the yard. Okay, sorry buddy, the kids managed to find the toys Stiles' stashed away for them for their birthday next week. What's up?" Derek rattled off.

"I was wondering if I would be able to pick your brain some," Isaac asked, a bit of apprehension in his voice.

"Everything alright with you and Allison?" Derek asked cautiously.

"We're fine, this is more about kids. I was wondering if you had anything in the way of advice for me about being a dad considering how terrified I am about the prospect of what's going to happen in the next few months," Isaac explained.

"It's good you're scared. If you said you weren't, I'd call you an outright liar. Listen, I realize that why you are a bit more apprehensive than most, but understand that I've got no idea what I'm doing either. Everything I do, I'm either flying by the seat of my pants or I'm begging the sheriff to help me out with something. You should have seen me the first time I tried to change a diaper by myself, Stiles was beside himself in hysterics. The point is, you unfortunately know what it's like to have a crappy experience, and I think you will make sure that you use that to make sure that your own kid won't have to experience the same. I'm sure that Chris will be around to help when needed and you've got pack to rely on too. We are all here for each other and I'll be over in a second if you need me, okay?" Derek said. Isaac relaxed under the reassuring words, his heart lifting at the assurance that he'd have all the help that he could ever hope for.

"Thank you," Isaac managed to say as he felt himself get slightly choked up. "I guess I just needed to hear it from someone else what I already knew."

"Don't stress, kid. You remember how terrified you were about marrying Allison that you almost backed out twenty minutes before the ceremony? That turned out well now didn't it despite your insecurities and uncertainty. Life is like that so just go with whatever it throws at you," Derek reminded. Isaac laughed at the memory though if anyone told Allison about is near alter ditching, he would murder whoever spilled his secret with his own hands. "Speaking of kids, I think mine is trying to eat the sand out of the sand box. I better go before she goes through with it. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Talk to you later," Isaac agreed and hung up the phone with a sigh of relief.

"Feeling better?" Allison asked once she reappeared, a smile still on her face.

"Much better," he confirmed. "I'll still be flying by the seat of my pants for the most part but it's good to know that Derek is too most of the time." Allison pulled Isaac from his chair and onto the couch while curling up against his side with a contented sigh.

Isaac was terrified, but finally excitement started to seep in to his chest too. And that's all he could ever really hope for- terrified excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> http://akira-sun.tumblr.com/
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr


End file.
